Twiquillian Vampires
Twiquillian Vampires are a special type of vampire that originates on Twiquillia. The Blackheart family is where it originated, and they were seen as monsters because of it. They spread their poison, and now these unique bloodsuckers can be found anywhere. =Full-Fledged Vampire= - Only found in those with pure Twiquillian blood - They never age, but their physical appearance becomes more “dead” with each century - As each century goes by, they lose all feeling and maybe even all emotion. - Can only be killed by piercing them through the heart with pure darkness or with a holy weapon. It’s a gift and a curse. - If they are “killed” by normal means, their souls will rejoin their body after one century, each time being weaker and more corrupt than the last time. - Each has unique venom. If it gets into the veins of any other Twiquillian vampire, they will make a deadly poison and kill them within hours. A bite to one who is not infected though will just make them a vampire. -Sun is extremely irritating. If left in the sun too long, they will slowly and painfully die. - They can control their lust for blood for up to 5 days before they feed on the blood of any living thing in sight. Only before they’re deprived of blood enough to be in this state will normal food substitute. Known Vampires Scarla Blackheart (Black Heart) Terror Blackheart (Black Devil) Rumor Blackheart Citadel Blackheart Ricochet Halo Bloody Halo Reverbray Blackheart Ominous Blackheart Eclipse Chaotic Ava Blackheart Alchemy Spellcaster Platnium Spellcaster Ivory Rose Glacina Arrow Glacina Drake Glacina Mace Ravenheart Gothikka Ravenheart ="Half" Vampires= - Only found in one with little or no Twiquillian blood - Their age won’t lock, but their physical appearance won’t change much. - Their fatal weaknesses remain the same as before they were changed, but they have more resistance to them. - Their venom can mix without being fatal. It can, however, cause irritability if the dose is too large. - The sun is irritating, but not fatal unless it’s too intense for too long. - They change emotionally and/or in physical appearance when they get Blood Lust. Most cannot go for more than 2-4 days before entering this state of being. For some, normal food will work, but if it’s left alone for too long, most will feed on the blood of nearly any living thing, maybe even a close friend. - They become a slight tamer normally, but when they’re satisfied and kept from Blood Lust for a while, they sometimes become more energetic and hyper than normal. They will have long periods of being overly happy. They’re normally a joy to be around at this time, and it’s when the effects of being a vampire will become less noticeable. - Based on natural abilities, they can gain their own unique abilities (Example: Rocket is a quick healer. His licks can heal wounds.) - Each Half-Vamp will gain a trait, sometimes more than one. They are: Blood Rage: When in a situation where they or someone else they care about is in great danger, they will turn into this form. Their ability changes are varied, and after effects as well. The length of time that they are in this is about the amount of time that they sense danger. Sun Lust: When in the sun too long, their cravings for blood get stronger. It can cause some to enter Blood Lust within minutes. Nighttime Cure: When in the moonlight, it can help cure Blood Lust temporarily. Flesh Substitute: When in Blood Lust, a meal of meat can be enough to satisfy their craving. This happens because the tearing of the meat with their teeth gives them enough of the feeling of feeding on another to please them. Known Half Vampires Rocket Growler Evengelina Starlight-Growler Widow Yubex Midnight Skylara Sub Species of Vampires